Life lost and Gained
by MAIGRLCHLOE
Summary: This picks up right after Chole is killed in the season finale.  There was one last thought as she died,one she hadn't expected one that made a single tear roll down her cheek -him.           Chalek!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! ITS NOT MINE ALRIGHT I'M ONLY OBSESSED WITH THE SHOW Yup.**

* * *

><p>The bullets plowed into her body. One after another pierced her flesh, their momentum knocking her back. As she fell she heard Brian's footsteps coming closer and closer to the doors, she glanced at the red haired woman at the bottom of the stairs wondering what she would do when she saw Brian. Now her eyes couldn't focus and things were becoming fuzzy. She hit the stairs, her body molding to them as it became limp. There was one last thought, she knew, something that had waited till the very end-him.<p>

Chloe saw darkness that was it, like the other times she had died she heard a lion's roar and the soft touch of fur along her side. "Go" was the single word.

Her chest ached, her side ached, and her stomach ached. She could feel the heaviness of her shirt where the blood had soaked it. She felt hands pawing at her side and her arms, frantically trying to wake her. A single tear hit her cheek and she turned, her eyes fluttering open. "Brian-" she whispered, and before she could stop him he leaned forward. Chloe's mind raced, she couldn't kiss him, she didn't want to kiss him. She didn't want to be the reason he died. Something interrupted her, it didn't fit the situation. Natasha Beddingfield's Weightless was playing. Then it clicked, her phone!

She turned her head and struggled to pull her phone from her back pocket. She saw the quick flash of Alek's face before she answered. "Alek!" She struggled to sit up, Brian's weight and the pain in her side making it difficult. Three bullets clattered to the floor and for a minute Chloe was transfixed by them.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I ran out on you. I just have been thinking about us so much lately and I don't know what to do now. I just I lo- What the hell are you doing-" He paused for a minute and Chloe tried to figure out what was going on. "I'm going to kill you" He said. In the background she heard another voice. She thought she recognized it but it was colder than she remembered.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother?" Another pause.

"You killed the only-" Chloe heard Alek start and then there was a loud thud and a groan as he hit the wall. The phone dropped to the floor and the line died. Chloe didn't think, she dropped her phone and started running. Amy and Paul stopped when they saw her run past them. They looked at Brian who was just as still as they were and just as confused. Amy saw Chloe's phone on the floor and picked it up. She looked at the recent call list and saw that it was Alek. She grabbed Paul's hand and they ran back out to the car.

Chloe ran as fast as she could, not really seeing her surroundings, it didn't matter now if the order was following her, they couldn't catch her. She jumped over cars, snaked through people and finally bounded up to her own private street on the rooftops. She ran into Alek's building and bounded up the stairs, she couldn't stand still long enough to wait in the elevator. The door was shut and Chloe didn't even bother with the door knob kicking it off it's hinges. She looked around the room and saw Alek sprawled on the floor his head resting against the overturned bookshelf. He had a hand on his stomach dark liquid running over his fingers and soaking his shirt. "Chloe-" he murmured. She ran over to him hitting her knees at his side.

"I'm so sorry, Alek, don't- I love you. I just didn't know how-"

"Chloe-" he choked.

"Please, Alek, I have to tell-"

"He's trying to warn his precious uniter." That voice. Chloe didn't turn to look. She kicked back, her foot colliding with Zane's legs. He lost his balance and fell back; she used that time to stand and regain her balance. She balled her hands into fists and brought them up like she used to when she and her mom had taken karate four years ago, but she remembered she had a different way to fight now. She let her hands fall to her sides, loose but ready to spring into action. Her claws slid from her fingers.

Zane stood a heavy knife in his hand now. She watched him taking in the slight movements. "I knew I'd kill your protectors, I didn't know I'd have the pleasure of watching you die by my hands as well."

"Don't count on it" She could hear Alek's labored breathing in the background and she felt rage boiling up inside her. She couldn't control it anymore, her whole body gave way to the wild animal. She lept at Zane claws going for his throat. She pushed his right hand out of the way, avoiding the blade; the two grappled both taking hits at the other. She felt another sharp pain in her side as Zane's foot connected with her ribs and she flew through the air to land on top of the toppled bookshelf. She lay there unmoving her eyes closed. Zane stopped next to Alek and leaned down so his mouth was next to his ear. "It's a shame you didn't train her better, I'm glad you could see me take the one person that meant the world to you, brother."

"I'd love for you to have that pleasure, but I don't think I'll be able to make that happen." Chloe sneered. She kicked him in the jaw sending him sprawling across the floor. She leapt landing on top of him her claws stuck in his chest. She watched as his eyes flashed with anger and then quickly clouded as he died. She stayed there for a minute, as she calmed the rage within her. She felt her eyes turn and her claws retract. She shook her head and then turned back to Alek. Chloe looked around trying to find something to stop the bleeding. She took her jacket off, balled it up, and pressed it against the wound.

"Chloe, I-"

"I don't have my phone, I have to call 911. I have to-" She ran and got Alek's phone, unlocking it and immediately dialing 9-1-1.

"Hello, I have three people here that were attacked. Were at 1803 Westmont Blv San Francisco. Please, they are dying, hurry."

"Chloe- We can't go to a hospital… we aren't-"

"You have to, I can't let you die!" She slipped the phone in her back pocket and sat down next to Alek running her hands through his hair and over his face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Paul and Amy came through the door and looked around. Amy gasped and grabbed Paul's arm. Chloe's head whipped around and a tear slipped down her cheek as she saw her friends. Paul immediately went over to Jasmine talking to her as he took off his button up shirt and pressed it against her wound. Amy pulled out her phone and hesitated over the keys.

"What's that number you call if-" She yelled panicking.

"I already called." Chloe said choking back tears as she stared at Alek. She could hear the sirens but she knew they were out of range for her human friends. She stood and walked over to Zane's lifeless body she grabbed his arms and dragged him to the back room.

"What are you going to do with him?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, Paul."

"But he's dead, you have to do something."

"I don't know, Paul!" Chloe yelled at him. There was a knock on the door frame. Seeing Jasmine, Valentina, and Alek lying on the floor the EMT's ran in immediately checking their pulses and other vitals.

"Who was it that called?" One asked as he helped another lift Alek onto a stretcher.

"That was me, I got here and they were like this."

"Are you family?" he asked.

"Um-" Chloe started.

"She's the fiancé." Paul told him.

"Alright let's go." He grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her out the door as they rushed her friends downstairs.

"We'll come in Amy's car!" Paul called.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Liz Braswell and I'm not ABC Family so I dont own anything! nothing is mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Everything flashed by her as she got into the ambulance with Alek. This was just so wrong, it wasn't right. She shouldn't be sitting in an ambulance watching Alek that she had been questioning about him, and her, and the two of them was finally clear to her and now he was almost gone. She saw his lips move and she leaned forward.<p>

"Illyochivch. And Dimitri." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Call them." Chloe pulled out his phone and searched his contacts. She dialed Illyochivch and placed it to her ear."

"Dr. Illyochivch," the man said on the other end.

"Hi, this is Chloe King-"  
>"The uniter?"<p>

"Um, yeah, so I'm assuming that since you know that you would be…"

"Mai. Yes, What is it that you are calling for?"

"Valentina, Jasmine and Alek, were attacked. Alek told me to call you. We're on our way to the hospital now. "  
>"I'll be there when you arrive." He hung up and Chloe pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it for a moment. She searched his contacts again and found a Dimitri. She pushed call and waited while it rang.<p>

"Petrov! What can I do for you?"

"This is Chloe."

"So he finally got you…" He laughed a deep full laugh.

"Look Alek is in the hospital, but we had a little accident one that- can't be seen by human eyes."  
>"Where is the body?" he asked<p>

"The back bedroom of their apartment."

"I'll take care of it, sweetheart. Tell Alek, he's stupid if he dies now."

"Okay-" She didn't really plan on telling him that but she didn't know what she wanted to say. There was so much, too much. She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. The ambulance came to a stop and the doors were thrown open. Alek, Jasmine, and Valentina were wheeled in. An older man met them at the door and it was a flurry of squeaking wheels, and a trade of information on the three of them. Chloe followed blindly behind everyone.

Chloe felt two hands on her shoulders holding her back. "I'm his fiancé" she told the nurse not even thinking about what she was saying. She had to be with him. She pushed forward resisting the nurses hold and continued to follow, now running to catch up with them. She stood out of the way as nurses and Dr. Illyochivch rushed about cleaning and bandaging wounds. Chloe couldn't breathe, too much was happening, so many machines and so people. A nurse pushed open the door and came over to her. Chloe turned and saw that the woman was talking to her but she couldn't hear a word she was saying. She used the trick Alek had showed her that day, She focused her hearing first on Alek's heart beat blocking everything out, but it wasn't the strong and steady beat that she remembered- that she still dreamed about. It was shallow and slow. She shook her head and tried to listen to the nurse this time.

"Your mother, is outside, Ms. King" Chloe nodded and followed the nurse outside.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked in a daze. She saw Paul and Amy over in the corner talking quietly to each other.

"Amy called me and said that you were here, and I came and- Oh my gosh Chloe, what happened to you?" she asked seeing Chloe's shirt.

"Mom, I have so much to explain, but Alek and- the others, I can't leave them. I don't. I love Alek, and I've been too stupid to tell him." Chloe heard something come crashing through the doors behind her and she turned. All she saw was blonde hair go rushing down the hall on a bed surrounded by doctors. She ran and one of the nurses grabbed her. Chloe struck out with a hand to push the nurse aside. But she found it didn't do anything, she looked up into the woman's face and saw the slit pupils.

"You can't go." The woman said in a thick Russian accent. "Your other friends are alright. You cannot go in to the OR. We will update you."

"But I- I lo-" Chloe stopped and hung her head. She felt her mom put her arm around her shoulder and steer her off. They went into the small chapel there at the hospital and sat down. Chloe just cried for a while, her head on her mom's chest. Chloe looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mom, for this to make any sense, you have to let me get all the way through it." Her mom nodded and turned toward her daughter.

"When I turned 16, I began to change- and not just the normal changes. I'm different. I'm part of an ancient race called the Mai. We are descendants of the Egyptian Goddess Bastet. We are part cat, is the only way to describe it. Alek and Jasmine and Valentina are Mai too. They are my protectors, there is a group called the order who try to destroy us and tonight they almost did. That's why we're here, they got Alek and Jasmine and Valentina."  
>"So that isn't your blood?" Her mom asked referring to her shirt.<br>"It is. I'm their 'Uniter' I don't what it means, but I have some specific things that only I can do, and one of them is I have nine lives. I was killed tonight, but I'm fine now." Her mom sat there quietly just staring at her daughter.

"We're moving, we aren't staying here." Her mom finally said.

"No! My friends, Alek- I just. I can't leave."  
>"its not safe for you here! I'm your mother I'm supposed to keep you safe."<br>"then the safest place for me to be is here, with my pride. Alek and Jasmine would give their lives to save mine, I trust them and I know they are always there." Alek is always there.

"But-" Meredith started.

"I have to stay here, it's part of me." A nurse knocked on the door and poked her head in. Meredith and Chloe both looked over at the door expectantly.

"He's asking for you." She said calmly.

"Tell him. If that's how you really feel, let him know dear." Meredith told her daughter. Chloe nodded and left with the nurse.

"He's dying, dear, I'm sorry. I just thought you should know so you can say what you need to." Chloe inhaled and nodded. She entered the room and crossed straight to Alek.

He reached a hand up to her cheek stroking it gently with his thumb. "Chloe." He was talking clearer now.

"Alek, I can't do this without you." She told him.

"Chloe, just tell me you love me." He told her. She kissed him gently and nodded.

"I do, I love you so much, Alek. I was such a fool. I wish I hadn't waited so long to tell you- show you." She said kissing him again this time harder.

"Show me now, before it really is too late." He whispered. She looked at him questioningly. "I'll be alright." She nodded and crawled up onto the bed with him. She kissed him feeling his strong muscles under her hands. His hands were entangled in her hair. Even with all the turmoil in her heart, she felt completely calm now. His strong arms around her just like his heart beat did every day. She knew this was where she was supposed to be, in his arms, even if it was just one day, one time.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DONT OWN A THING! **

* * *

><p>She sat next to his bed now. His cold hand lay limply in hers. His eyes were closed and his chest no longer moved up and down in a steady rhythm. Chloe didn't cry. She had no tears left to cry even if she wanted to. Her first time had been with him, and right now she felt as if her last time would be with him too. She felt her heart wilting away, all of the craziness that she had put herself through with Brian and Alek and trying to choose between them, it had all been a waste of time. A waste of time that could have been spent with Alek.<p>

Dr. Illyochivch had already come and removed all the tubes from his arms; she stared at the holes they left now. No blood dripped from them, they were just there. Then she blinked trying to clear her vision as they started to grow smaller, and then disappear. She stood and watched his face.

Alek's eyes flew open and he sucked in a breath. Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. "Heaven looks pretty good, from where I am." He said. Chloe gasped.

"Alek!" She exclaimed. She leaned down and kissed him, hard and passionately.

"Oh yes, heaven is very good from where I am." Alek smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She smacked him gently on the shoulder.

"Alek, you're not dead." Was all she could think of to say.

"Well, I hope you haven't found anyone else yet." He said sarcastically.

"Never." She breathed before he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly.

Dr. Illyochivch came in and stared. "But he-" Alek was standing up putting on his shirt. "Sit down. You are not cleared. You are technically dead. I must run all new tests." He said. "Leave." He commanded Chloe. She stared at Alek who nodded. She sighed and left the room. She sat outside for awhile trying to understand what had happened. It didn't make sense, she was the only one who could come back to life.

She got up going to the one person who would know.

* * *

><p>She walked out to the lobby and saw her friends. "Paul, Alek just came back to life. Why?"<p>

"Don't ask why, just take it. He came back to you." Amy told her.

"Paul!" Chloe said above Amy.

"We'll I've read some things, but not everything, I mean…I'm just a human."  
>"Paul!"<p>

"Alright I remember a story, it was a myth that was told-"

"Get to it Paul." Chloe said impatiently.

The first Uniter that was ever recorded, I guess, was favored of Bastet. She was the first to have nine lives to live. Bastet knew what it was like to lose someone you loved and how hard it was to live after they were gone. She took pity on her chosen ones. So when the first Uniter found a lover, Bastet gave him just as many lives to live as the uniter did. From then on, the Mai that is chosen as the Uniter's is given the same gift, so that there is always someone there for her Chosen one, to make the nine lives easier to endure. Apparently Bastet's gift is given when the Uniter is first-" He paused, blushing. "intimate with her lover." Paul was a deep red color now, and Amy had finally stopped talking.  
>"Chloe?" she asked. Her eyes widening and her eyebrow lifted waiting for details.<p>

"Yes, alright." Chloe told her before going back to wait outside the room. She sat on the floor again thinking through everything. It made sense in a backwards way; but what wasn't backwards in her world now. Alek was being wheeled on his bed back to the original room with Jasmine and Valentina. He sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Hello, love." He smiled. Chloe stood and followed them. Valentina and Jasmine both gasped when they saw Alek. Jasmine burst into tears while Valentina just closed her eyes. Chloe knew she would have to explain to not only her protector but her pride leader at the same time.

_I never thought that when I had sex for the first time, I'd have to tell my best friends, my body guard, and essentially my boss while there are nurses and doctors everywhere. _She thought to herself. She sat down and tried to get her thoughts in order for this.

"Chloe?" Valentina said questioningly. "What do you know?"

"Um, well you see-" Chloe's phone rang, she'd never been so happy to hear it ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that there wasn't a call even though it was still ringing. _It's Alek's phone._ She thought and replaced it in her back pocket and pulled **her** phone out. It was Brian. Normally she would have ignored it but she was not looking forward to her next conversation.

"Hi," She said.

"Chloe, are you alright? You were dead and then you were gone-"

"Look Brian," Chloe started looking up at Alek, he frowned. She gave him an apologetic look. "We can't be friends, it's pretty obvious it doesn't work for you and I don't like you that way, I did, but I don't now. I love Alek-"

"How, Chole, I mean we were just-"  
>"Look, I know it's hard to understand, but I slept with him, and that's really all you need to know, I have to go now, because I said that out loud and I have some explaining to do. Bye Brian." She looked up and Valentina and Jasmine's faces. Chloe smiled. "So apparently there is this myth that kind of explains why Alek is alive now." She nodded and smiled shyly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Reveiw and let me know what you think! Do you guys want me to keep going with this story?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Nothing, nada, zilch.**

* * *

><p>Chloe layed in bed that night wide awake. She had kicked back the covers because it was too hot, even though it was about fifty degrees in the King house. But it wasn't the temperature that had her sweating, it was the thought of last night and Alek. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She could still feel his hands on her body, his kisses still burned on her flesh, and she knew that even though they hadn't broken skin both of them had scratches from their claws.<p>

She felt tears start to slide down her cheeks, soaking her pillow even through her hair. They were quiet tears and for that she was thankful, the last thing she wanted right now was for the Mai protecting her tonight to know she was crying. She didn't regret what she and Alek had done, if anything she would, and wanted to, do it again. What made her cry was that she had lost the one person she had ever truly loved and trusted completely and then he was given back to her. There were just too many emotions for her to handle, to many thoughts running through her head. On top of all of it she was still embarrassed from having to tell everybody, but her mother –thank all the gods- that she had had sex with Alek. So much for it being a special private memory just for the two of them.

She sat up, pulling her pillow with her, wrapping her arms around it tightly. She had to stop thinking, Chloe was sure that the dozen members of the Mai that surrounded her house could hear everything. Of course they couldn't, but she was paranoid.

Alek, Valentina, and Jasmine were still in the hospital. Jasmine was doing well, although she would be in the hospital for at least another week before she was allowed to go home and she wouldn't be on Uniter duty for at least a month. And Valentina was responding well to the antidote. She was regaining control of her limbs slowly but surely and Dr. Illyochivch had assured everyone that she would be no worse for wear.

Alek was another story completely. He was being held 'prisoner' according to him. Dr. Illyochivch could not find anything wrong with him, but he was not as accepting of his race's myths as the others were. So Alek was forced to stay the night in the hospital under observation until tomorrow at three.

Chloe already knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow, even if it was just until three. She had argued with her mother about it for almost an hour when they got home. It didn't seem to matter to her mother that she had died, watched her boyfriend die, dumped her other boyfriend, and kill an insane psycho freak tonight she was still going to school tomorrow. Of course her mother had called into today to say that Chloe, Jasmine, and Alek would not be there today because they were in the hospital. Chloe wondered what kind of rumors everybody had come up with. And she would have to deal with it alone. Her, Chloe King, practically anonymous to most of the school, no power, no popularity was going to have to go to school and deal with all the rumors, be the brunt of all the jokes, and receive all of the sympathy of the teachers, fantastic. This was going to be fun. Just when she thought it was getting better Fate all of a sudden, said "sorry Chloe, your 16th year has sucked so far, it's not going to get any better now. We just wanted to give you a little happiness to string you along for the ride." She flung herself back on her bed and sighed.

"Well, not getting any sleep isn't going to help anything." She said out loud and closed her eyes. She shut out all the noises and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Chloe was awakened by her mother shaking her. Chloe moaned and covered her face with a pillow. In her head she could hear Alek's voice saying, "save the moaning for when we can be together" and rolled her eyes. Fantastic, this is going to be a great day; maybe I'll have some Alek like comments for people. "Come on, Chloe, you have to get ready for school. She heard the click of her mother's heals on the wood floor as she left and forced herself to roll out of bed. She stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water would feel nice on her skin. She simply stood under the water for awhile letting it wash away all the dirt and grime of the past two days. When she got out she looked at her chest and side in the mirror, only small scars marked where she had been shot. She would have to wear a higher collared shirt to cover that up. She didn't feel like putting too much effort into her looks today and so she simply put her hair in a ponytail and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She looked outside and saw that it was cloudy out and grabbed a big sweatshirt to throw on, she thought it might have been Paul's but she wasn't sure it had been in her closet for awhile. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Her mom was getting ready, and she didn't really want to wait till she was done. It was a quiet walk to school and it felt longer than usual. She wanted to just run, she wanted to run forever. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked around. She could spot three of her Mai protectors in various positions around her. She ducked down and alley and made her way up to the roof. She waited for a minute before sprinting into action. She opened up her gate to go as fast as she could. Already feeling everything slowly drifting away and then she saw it, The school campus and they all came crashing back.<p>

Luckily, her forever loyal friends had brought her crack, the coffee she liked from Café Eland- they used caffeinated water in their coffee- and met her at the door. She was also able to slink from class to class without much more than the stares of everyone and a few sympathetic glances from teachers. She could deal with that if she had to. She knew that by the end of today she would be wrapped in Alek's arms and would forget about all of it, at least she hoped.

It wasn't until lunch, however, that anything worse than that happened. She was sitting quietly with Amy and Paul when Keira and her clones came over. Keira had been one of Alek's admirers before he found out Chloe was Mai, and she wasn't happy in the least about the attention he'd been giving her the last couple of months, even if it hadn't been romantic until recently. She tapped Chloe on the shoulder and waited. Chloe turned slightly to see Keira, but didn't say anything.

"So I heard that you and Alek were in the hospital. Is he with the baby?" She asked looking at her friends like there was some big inside joke only they knew about.

"What baby, Keira?" Chloe asked dryly.

"Yours of course. I mean I assume that why you two missed school. You were having a baby. Are you feeling alright? I can see you are still a little self conscious about your weight, the sweatshirt kind of gives it away, dear. I would be self conscious too, I mean the only reason you've been able to keep Alek's attention this long was because you were having his baby, but don't worry dear, I'm sure that after he leaves you some nice boy will marry you, even with the kid."

Chloe ground her teeth and stood up, it was all going to come spilling out, she knew it would. Keira took a step back, not from fear obviously but she didn't want to be associated with someone like Chloe, she might rub off on her. Chloe was sick of this, she was going to end it and the way to do it was to stop it at the ridiculous bitchy start.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come, Chloe's blow up and hey you never know, alek may be moving in. Reviews please, its what keeps me posting new stuff, if you like it let me know and tell me why!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chloe ground her teeth and stood up, it was all going to come spilling out, she knew it would. Chloe was sick of this, she was going to end it and the way to do it was to stop it at the ridiculous bitchy start. "Is this coming from jealousy that I won the one guy who wouldn't sleep with you? Or maybe you're just stupid. I think it's a combination, personally. I mean for one a pregnancy usually lasts nine months, Alek and I haven't been together more than a week, so um take some math and health classes maybe- might take care of that stupidity problem, maybe not. You might be a hopeless case. And as for the jealousy thing, well dear you're going to have to get over that real fast, because like it or not, Alek and I aren't breaking up any time soon. And- " Chloe laughed, "Even if we did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't give you a thing honey."Chloe took a step toward Keira. "Because the thing is, why would he want something that has been used by the entire football, soccer, and tennis team, not to mentions some of his best friends on the basket ball team. Did I leave anyone out, Keira? I mean I covered about 75% of the male population of the school. And don't talk to me about pregnancies because we all know why you missed two months of school last year- it wasn't to go to Paris." Keira was glaring at Chloe now, but Chloe wasn't done, not yet. "Next time you decide to start ridiculous rumors about someone, remember that you have many many skeletons in your closet that are oh so real and worse than anything you can come up with in your twisted, pathetic mind."<p>

Chloe noticed how everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them but she didn't care, she'd gotten to say what she wanted to, she felt pretty good. She offered Keira a wolfish smile and sat down again. She looked at her friends Paul was snickering quietly and Amy just stared at her friend in amazement.

At the end of lunch both her friends said goodbye and she walked toward her 5th period class. At the door the school counselor stopped her. "Chloe" She drawled in a forced comforting voice. She had put her hand on Chloe's shoulder and was looking straight at her. "How are you dear? Are you feeling better?" Chloe just nodded. Obviously this woman had no idea what had happened just that she had been in the hospital- which was only true as a visitor but still. She was trying to get information out of her. "Can you tell me what happened dear?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You want to know what happened? Sure, we were caught in a gang fight, yeah you see my gang is rivals with Alek's gang and they didn't like that we were together. Anyway Alek got beat up pretty bad still can't see out of one eye, and I had some cuts and bruises here and there but nothing too bad, real West Side Story if you ask me." The counselor's face was indescribable. The look of shock was almost comical. "I'm kidding. We were-" _Crap,_ Chloe thought,_ Now I have to think of something._ "Four-wheeling and we had some problems, new to us and all. We're fine really." Chloe heard the counselor sigh and nod her head.

"Well I'm glad you are doing alright, if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask." She kept walking down the hall. Chloe pulled her phone out and dialed the first number on her phone.

"Hey, this is Alek, I'm not with my phone or I just don't want to talk to you, leave me a message." Chloe sighed. He was in the hospital of course he wouldn't have his phone. Chloe stood for a little bit not sure what to do. Obviously her mom would hear if she ditched school, but Chloe wasn't sure she could deal with even an hour and a half more.

"Screw it." She muttered to herself. She turned down the hall and made for the big double doors. She started off at a walk but before long she was at a full on run. She thought if she went any faster she would be on all fours. She ran and ran, she didn't know if her protectors were following her, she didn't care, she just had to get out.

She burst into the hospital's waiting room and bent over trying to catch her breath. All the nurses stood up staring at her. "I'm fine." She croaked and then hobbled over to the reception desk. "Alek Petrov, please." She told them. They nodded and told her what room he was in. She purposely measured her steps trying not to rush into the room.

When Chloe opened the door she saw Alek asleep on his bed. She tried to make no noise at all as she crept up to his bed side. She stared at him for just a moment before bent to give him a kiss. But before she could press her lips to his she felt a hand pull her over on top of him. He sat up holding her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips in quick succession. "What are you doing here, an hour and a half early?" He asked looking at his watch.

"I couldn't stand school anymore, I had to get away from all the speculating and the sympathetic looks." He raised his eyebrow waiting for Chloe to continue. "I wanted to see you." She admitted. He smiled and kissed her again this time slowly and deeply. He parted her lips with his own and his tongue pressed against her teeth only for a second before he pulled it back and closed both his lips around her bottom, biting it softly.

Chloe was ashamed, but she let out a small sigh as he kissed behind the ear, his hand holding her head to the side. She felt him smile and then chuckle softly and he continued kissing down her neck. She sighed at least once more much to her disgust and Alek's delight. She had no idea how long they continued on like this, but they were interrupted as Alek reached his hand up underneath her shirt. She jumped back pushing him slightly. Dr. Illyochivch entered and went to gather Alek's chart.

"They told me you arrived early. You can go, I supposed, but Valentina wants to speak to both of you." He informed us. Alek jumped off the bed first and then helped me down; we walked across the hall and entered a room shared by Valentina and Jasmine. Jasmine was asleep and so we made our way over to Valentina as quietly as possible.

"Chloe, dear, it's good to see you whole and well." She said. "Alek, I assume that Dr. Illyochivch has signed your release papers?" Alek smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid that you cannot go home. The Order undoubtedly knows where it is now and we can't spare the Mai to protect both you and Chloe. You'll have to stay at her house, I've already talked to Meredith, she is fine with it." Chloe mentally face palmed herself. _Great, Mom thought we were having sex when we weren't and wouldn't let him in the house; now we actually are having sex and she's going to let him stay there._ "Although she regrets that she won't be in town this weekend as she has to go to Oregon to get a few supplies for her business project." _Can my life get any more screwy! She's not even going to be there._ Valentina couldn't see but Chloe could feel Alek lightly tickling her back with his claws. Chloe tried not to shiver as chills went down her back. "I've also called my driver to come and get you to take you back to the apartment so you can get your things and then he will take you back to Chloe's house." Alek nodded.

"Is that all?" he asked. Valentina thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes. Don't do anything stupid." She glared at Alek when she said this. He smirked and then turned to leave. Chloe said goodbye and then followed Alek outside.

To say the least, it was an interesting car ride, Chloe kept Alek at bay only allowing a few kisses here and there, despite the fact that every time he touched her she wanted more. After all, she wanted to keep him guessing… at least for now. Who knew they had the whole weekend to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. Comments are always welcome.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: 9lock isn't mine, in case you hadn't gotten that from the last five chapters.**

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get it on here for you.**

* * *

><p>Chloe opened the door to her house and listened for her mom, but like she had told Valentina she wasn't here. There was however, money, on the counter for food. "So, um yeah, this is my house. The guest bedroom is upstairs right, next to mine-" She stopped and closed her eyes. "Don't- don't say anything." She pleaded. She turned biting her lip to look at Alek. He smirked but didn't say anything. He just went upstairs to put his bag in the room. Chloe sighed and pulled her phone out of her purse. "What do you want to eat" she yelled.<p>

"Hmm Pizza sounds good." He whispered in his ear. Chloe started and turned around punching him in the shoulder.

"Bell!" was all she said. He laughed and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. "I thought you wanted food."

"You can talk upside down." He told her. She dialed the number and waited as it rang. She ordered them pizza, ignoring the annoyingly slow kid on the other side and hung up.

"Alek, the blood is rushing to my head." She told him and proceeded to beat on the back of his legs.

"Alright alright!" he pulled Chloe down off his shoulder plopping on the couch. He pulled her down on top of him; but instead of kissing her like she had expected he just held her in his arms. They sat there for awhile in silence before he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. They argued over what to watch for a little bit before deciding on a movie. Chloe moved around for a minute molding herself to the couch and his body. She found herself the comfortable sitting next to him with his arm around one shoulder and resting across her chest. Chloe rested her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. Every so often he would tickle her lightly of kiss her cheek but for the most part they simply sat there enjoying each other's company and the pizza.

It was almost midnight before they went upstairs to go to bed. Alek carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed crawling onto it with her. His hands were on either side of her head as he kissed her leaning on his elbows. He straddled her hips and she let him deepen his kiss. But something clicked in Alek's mind when he felt Chloe tug his shirt over his head. He sat up on his knees to pull it off his arms but he didn't go back. Instead he shifted so he was sitting on the side of her bed. She sat up her legs wrapped around one side while her chest pressed against the arm on his other side. Alek balled his shirt up in his hands and looked at her. He licked his dry lips. "Good night Chloe." He said. He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly before getting up and going to the door. Chloe didn't say anything she just asked him a question with her eyes. "The other night was special Chloe, I can still see it in my head- feel you, and as much as I want to be with you again- I want you to know that I'm in this for everything. I don't just want your body; I want your mind, your emotions, good and bad. I want your trust and your love. We were meant to be together; I wasn't just saying that, I meant that. I knew the first day I ever saw you that you were different. I wanted you so bad but you were human and I wasn't. When you transformed it was like my dreams were coming true. And then you chose me, you chose me as your life mate. I don't take that lightly. We have six lives to live together and I'm going to be in love with you for all of them. There is plenty of time for this" He said referring to her bed. "But tonight, I want to go to bed knowing that I was a gentleman and that you will still love me and still want me in the morning." He smiled and closed the door. Chloe laid back down and squealed kicking her feet up and down on the bed. She knew that Alek was probably listening but she didn't care if he knew how happy she was. _What the hell! How can having him say goodnight and going to his own room make me feel the same way as him staying here! _She smiled. Maybe things were getting better after all. She smiled to herself. She was only 16 but if she knew nothing else about how she wanted her life to go, she knew she would spend it with the one person who knew her every little secret, the one who she trusted with every single one of her lives, the one who wouldn't leave her side, the one she loved with all her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews, let them flow guys. And at the moment I'm thinking that this is going to be the end of this story. We'll see if I get some more inspiration but don't count on it. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, so I decided to upload another chapter, because you guys wanted more and it seemed to work. Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you do please please leave a review about why!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Nine Lives of Chloe King**_

* * *

><p><em>Alek had his arm around her waist as they walked out of the movie theatre. He also had the sticky remains of her lip gloss on his lips too. He had only been this happy in his life once before and that was the night he died, ironically. Of course, as memorable as dying was for him, that was not what ran through his head when he thought about that night. It was her body against his; his hands tracing the soft curves of her body. A smile touched his face. They walked down the street slightly swaying back and forth as he walked her home. They turned down a side street and were halfway down the road before Alek stopped in his tracks. Chloe stumbled a step but Alek pulled her back up. "What's the matter?" she asked quietly, feeling every one of his muscles tense around her. "Alek-" He covered her mouth with his hand and listened. In front of them appeared the scar-faced creep that had killed Chloe the first time. Alek pushed Chloe behind him putting himself in between her and danger. He dropped his hands to his sides letting his claws come out. He could feel Chloe's presence behind him he could almost smell her fear. And then it grew and she wasn't right behind him anymore. He whirled and saw Chloe struggling against the hold of two men. He took a step forward and then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Alek fell forward onto the street, the last thing he saw was Chloe's feet thrashing about, he heard a noise and then a small squeak from Chloe and silence as she was carried away. He tried to push himself up but his eyes closed and he fell again to the ground. <em>

_Alek was sitting against a wall when he woke up. He looked around and saw Chloe laying on a table her hands and feet were chained tight so she couldn't move. Her face was towards him and he could see a large bruise that spread across her cheek. She was still unconscious. He looked around, he could hear heavy footsteps. The scar-faced creep was over by Chloe a sharp curved knife in his hand. He pushed himself up and ran at him but was hauled back by the chains around his wrists. He yelled and the scar-faced creep just smiled at him and then looked down at Chloe. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Alek yelled straining against the chains. The man shook Chloe and her eyes fluttered open. She jumped trying to get away from the assassin. _

"_You'll have to tell me if the myth is true. Tell me if each death is more painful than the last." He hissed into Chloe's face. I could feel her fear growing. The assassin flipped the knife around in his hand and dragged it across Chloe's neck. Her blood spilled over her neck and Alek closed his eyes, He couldn't watch, he couldn't watch her die. He heard her gasp as she came back to life. My eyes flew open and she looked at me. _

"_Alek-" She cried. This time the assassin plunged the knife deep into her stomach. "Alek-" She said again. She coughed, choking on her blood. "Don't watch, please, don't." She pleaded. Alek did as she said he closed his eyes, still straining against the chains. Again and again he killed her and finally Alek knew she had only one more left. "I love you." Were her last words. Alek tuned his hearing to her heart and watched the last time as the assassin plunged the knife into her heart . His anger was uncontrollable, Alek couldn't think straight. All he wanted to do was kill him slowly and painfully causing him twice the pain he had inflicted on his precious Chloe. Instead of her heart beat stopping though, like I expected, instead it raced pumping harder and louder._

* * *

><p>Alek shot up, throwing the covers off him. He looked around and found he was in Chloe's house. He could still hear her heart beat, it still raced. He jumped out of bed and ran into her room. She was thrashing around moaning and whimpering in her sleep. "No, don't, please." She murmured. Alek sat down and grabbed Chloe's shoulder. Her head snapped around her hand, claws extended only a few moments behind. She stopped when she saw Alek, retracting her claws back into her skin. She was breathing heavy. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

"It's alright, it was just a dream." Alek wasn't sure if he said this to comfort Chloe or himself. He stroked her head catching the soft curls in his hand. She kissed the crook of his neck and pulled back.

"Thank you." She whispered. Alek knew this was his cue to leave. He nodded and stood up walking slowly to his bedroom. He left the door open and laid down on his bed. Alek heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.

Chloe leaned back against her headboard. She closed her eyes and it was almost immediate. Her bad dream flashed in her eyes. _Alek was dead, there were a million different slashes across his body that still poured with blood. She tried to stop them but as soon as she got one to stop bleeding another started. His eyes were blank and flat. There wasn't the spark of life and joy that Chloe had become accustomed to. _Chloe tried to steady her breathing. She tried counting and holding her breath but it wasn't working. She listened for Alek's heart beat closing everything else out, but it wasn't the calming steady beat that she had come to expect. It was shallow irregular. She got up out of bed and went to his door. It was open, she hesitated there for a minute. His heart beat was fast now, sounding like a heard of horses. She went inside crawling on the bed to where he was. Chloe placed her hand on his chest. "Alek." She whispered. He opened his eyes and stared at her. He raised a hand to her cheek.

"Are you alright, Chloe?" She shook her head.

"I had a bad dream-" she shook her head again. "You knew that- and after you left I closed my eyes and it all came flooding back. And I tried to forget it by listening to your heart beat but it- It wasn't right so I came in." She explained. They stayed where they were for awhile. Chloe looked down at Alek and moved closer. Her hand was still on his chest, now enveloped in his own hand. She leaned down and kissed him as soft and sweet as she could, but there was no denying, however, the lust she felt. She moved so she straddled him and deepened the kiss. They had played games long enough. People had gotten hurt, they had both died. Chloe knew her priorities now, and letting moments like this slip by was no longer an option. Alek's hands moved down to her hips. His fingers brushed against the bare skin between her shorts and tank top, she shivered and felt him falter. Alek pulled her down to him, his hands now searching up her back underneath her shirt. There was no rushing, no fumbling this time; Every touch was thought and planned, smooth and soft, hot to the point it felt that everywhere they touched eachother their skin was on fire. Death was the furthest thing from their minds this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, please give me lots of reviews- it what will get you the next chapter. Tell me what you liked and maybe what you want to see more of!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, guess what? I'm going to continue this story! I know it's been a long time but I'm gonna continue with it and I hope that you will give it all the love that you give my other stores! Let me know how excited you are that I'm continuing and give me some ideas for what you would like to see in here! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own the nine lives of Chloe King. Wish I did... anyway. I hope you enjoy this. I know many of you were sad when I ended this story. I'm really excited that my brain created this, the story had been tugging at me saying i'm not finished but i didn't know where to go so I left it. Okay enough from me, here is the story.**

* * *

><p>Chloe lay asleep in Alek's arms. The feather pillows were no match for the comfort of his arm under her head, the warm comforter was no match for the heat that emanated from his well muscled body. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back and she matched her breathing pattern to his, now, naturally and without thought. After three years of being together constantly, and sleeping in the same bed a lot of things they did had become synchronized. London had become home for them, they longed to go back to San Francisco, but they were comfortable here, they had found a family here. Chloe was grateful that they were together, at least. Everyone else had been stripped from her life, but having Alek with her- always with her- was her one and only comfort and it was a good one. She stretched and her foot slipped off the edge of the twin bed, her toes peeking out from under the covers for only a second before the cool air raced from her toes' edge up her legs, all the way to her neck where Alek's warm breath against it extinguished the ripple of shivers through her body. She pulled her toes back in and snuggled closer into her lover's body. He gladly accepted her and squeezed her, his arm around her body flexing around her as he pulled her as close to him as the bone and flesh between their souls would allow. Early morning was his favorite time of day. Neither of them were quite awake, but it was the most tender and pure moments that they spent together. They weren't worried about being found by the Order, being informed of another death- another raid. They hadn't been happy about having to leave everything they knew to go into hiding, and yes Alek was going to something he had known at a point in his life, but they couldn't have planned for it work out as well as it did. At first they had both been upset and hurt by the many things that transpired. They had been sent away before Valentina or Jasmine had fully recuperated. They had even left before Chloe's mom returned from her business trip. Brian's death had sparked new life into the hatred of the Order towards the Mai; and Chloe was in more danger than she ever had been before. Order driven massacres and Mai hunts had taken over in the year following that night and Alek and Chloe had barely escaped with their lives. They had found safety here, they had made a life for themselves here, but they always felt guilty about what was happening in their wake. In the morning's, however, guilt was still asleep, still just a shadow in their minds. Alek had come to accept their lot in life that Chloe's prophecy would cause many innocent and guilty lives to be taken just the same and that he would take the lives of those that came after her. It was hard knowing how much blood was directly on his hands, and he knew that his love was constantly haunted by the blood she thought was on her hands. He held her tight trying to will those feelings away, to take them all upon himself. Alek heard a peal of laughter from down the hall and the sound of little footsteps as the romper came closer. The door to the room flew open banging against the wall behind it. Alek felt two little arms hit the bed first and then the sound of fumbling as the little boy climbed on the bed with them. Alek opened one eye and saw the two year old on the bed bouncing up and down on the end. The sandy blonde hair bobbed up and down the curls of his hair springing with every movement. His blue eyes were full of fire and excitement. Alek knew from experience, after one year and eight months with him, he never sat still or stopped moving. His bouncing caused the whole bed to shake. Chloe groaned and rolled over in Alek's arms placing her face in his chest her hands balled into fists under her chin. Alek stroked her bare back lightly, straightening her hair out in the process, trying to soothe her back to sleep.<p>

"Michael" a woman called up the stairs as she chased after the little two-year old. The little boy giggled, his game almost over, and plopped down on the bed next to Chloe. His hand shot out and he grabbed her hair in his hands. Gently, he pulled his hand back towards him, letting her gold curls slide through his fingers. Alek reached up and ruffled the kid's hair. They stared at each other for a moment before the boy smiled again. Alek caught the movement at the door in the corner of his eye and sat up on his elbow, pulling the covers up high around Chloe. "I'm so sorry, master Petrov; Michael got away from me, it won't happen again." The woman said taking the little boy in her arms and leaving, closing the door behind her.

"No, Nattie, don't worry." He called after her before sliding back down into the bed and placing his forehead against Chloe's head. He inhaled deeply and savored the sweet smell of her skin and hair. It was a smell that had become as natural to him as his own and when it was gone his temperament significantly changed. Chloe had always made his life brighter, even when they fought he had been more of a whole person than he had been before. They couldn't imagine life without each other now, a few days was a difficulty for them- a lifetime would be a life of hellish torture for them. Luckily, fate had been on their side and they had been able to stay together as he protected her in hiding. Alek had tried to make life as easy and normal as possible for Chloe, making sure they stopped and had fun along the way. It wasn't fair that her youth and her joy be taken from her just because she had been born their Uniter. Alek knew that she had not been happy at first about being Mai, but watching her grow up the last three years and accept who she was as Bastet's daughter and as his lover had been a delight for him. Chloe was the Uniter they had all been dreaming about, hoping for. Better than that in his mind, however, was that she was everything he had ever wished for.

Alek looked down at the touch of her lips. Her eyelashes grazing his bare skin as she woke up. She could still send chills up his spine. It was times like this that he admired every curve of her body, every line of her lip, the softness of her skin beneath his fingers, and even the topsy-turvy feeling that still touched his stomach whenever she was near. He smiled and rubbed her back. Her skin warmed beneath his fingers as the blood rushed to the surface making it a soft pink. Chloe rounded her back, flexing the muscles in her back exposing the area to him. She continued to kiss up his chest. Her hands were on his shoulders now as she pulled herself up towards his face. Her mouth lingered at his jaw, she was teasing him. He smiled moving his head so that his forehead pushed her face away from his neck. He looked into her eyes and she bit her lip coyly. "We did that last night" Alek whispered.

"Since when do you think that hasn't been long enough?" She asked running her hand down his side tracing circles on his thigh. Alek smirked grabbing her securely in his arm before rolling both of them over.

"I will never complain-" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm holding the next chapter ransome, if you want it you will have to give me 20 reviews and I repost by Wednesday<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have lots planned for this story and I hope you will allow me to tell it.**

* * *

><p>Chloe and Alek walked in, their arms around each other, from their day of riding. The laughter they brought with them was always a welcome sound in the large stoic estate. At one point in time it had been the Petrov's winter estate but now it was the Mai headquarters in London. Although many people used the house on a day to day basis, it hadn't ever had the amount of joy that the two lovers had instilled there over the last three years. They stopped just inside the doors as they removed their muddy shoes. Chloe used Alek as a stabilizer while she pulled her riding boots off. "You know that you wouldn't have won our race if you had played fair and not jumped over the river." Alek told her. Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes.<p>

"If you weren't such a scaredy-human you would have jumped the river too!" She countered. Alek straightened, knocking Chloe off balance. She tottered back but Alek's arm snaked around her pulling her towards him. She collapsed in his arms in a giggling heap. Alek laughed too and threw Chloe up over his shoulder and started to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm not a scaredy-human, I just don't like the feeling of landing on the ground with my horse on top of me." He told her.

"That happened once!" She said hitting his backside with her fists as he began to climb the stairs.

"Mistress Chloe," Nattie started. Alek put her down and they both turned to look at the house keeper. "There is a man here to see you." She said motioning behind her in the sitting room. Chloe leaned to the side a little bit to look into the room. The sight before her almost knocked her off her feet. Standing, now, in the sitting room was a man in his early 40's. He had black hair, a thin beard and dark brown eyes. Alek didn't know who it was but Chloe certainly did. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Chloe was still not moving she just studied the man in front of her. He looked well enough, he was strong and fit, his clothes were older but still in good condition and he simply just stood there.

"Hello, Chloe." He said. Alek stepped forward and offered his hand to the guest.

"Alek Petrov." He said. The man took his hand and shook it once.

"Jonathan-" He paused looking over Alek's shoulder at Chloe, "King." He finished. Alek now understood Chloe's paralysis as he was overcome with his own.

"King?" Alek asked. The man nodded and let go of his hand. He stepped around Alek and towards Chloe but Chloe backed up. Alek's instincts took over and he placed himself in front of Mr. King and Chloe again.

"Chloe-" He started.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said quietly.

"I never said I was dead." He told her.

"You never said anything, what else were we supposed to think?" She asked.

"I left for your protection." He explained taking another step towards her. Alek stepped back still staying in between them. "I knew what you were, I'd known since I took you out of the Ukraine."

"How did you leaving protect me! You could have stayed and told me what I was, explained to me what was happening. Instead I had to die to find out!" Chloe yelled and then turned to run upstairs. Mr. King tried to follow but Alek stopped him holding on to his arm with a tight grip.

"Not now." Alek said. He walked him backwards to the sitting room and forced him to sit. "You are going to wait here. When I come back, we're going to have a long talk." Alek released his arm and then started to go upstairs. "If you move, I'll know, so don't try it." He warned. Mr. King nodded and sat back on the couch folding his hands in his lap. Alek watched for a minute to make sure he was settled and then went to find Chloe.

She was upstairs in their room pacing back and forth. Her hair flowed behind her and whipped around as she turned on her heel when she ran out of room. "Chlo-" Alek started, reaching a hand out to her. She pushed it away and continued to pace.

"He's supposed to be dead. Everything I've gone through and now he shows up!" She huffed.

"You don't know what the story was."

"He left to protect me! What a load of-" She cut off too frustrated and angry to form full sentences. "Think of how different my life could have been if I had just known about the whole Mai thing, I could have avoided being pushed of Coit Tower, I could have avoided the fiasco with Brian, I would have known-" She was crying now.

"Your life is the way it is for a reason, Chloe. Everyone's is." He told her going over to her. She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Neither of us could be where we are, who we are without what happened." Alek explained.

"No, but maybe we never would have had to leave San Francisco, we could have avoided Zane's attack, all of the purges, not as many people would have died!"

"You don't know that. Maybe if he had stayed more people would have died."

"Why did he come back now? What could he want?" She asked.

"Maybe he came to see his daughter. He hasn't seen you in fifteen years; I bet it's been hard on him too." He said. Chloe shook her head and leaned back against the bed post. "I'm going to go talk to him. I think you should too, but you have to want to." Alek said before turning to leave.

When Alek went downstairs Jonathan was still sitting on the couch but he was talking quietly with Michael. Alek entered the room and sat on the couch across from Mr. King and waited studying the older man. He wasn't sure where to begin, what to say. He knew practically nothing about this man. He knew only that he had adopted Chloe and then left her and her mom when Chloe was little. Jonathan looked up at him and smiled. He shifted in his seat to stop playing with Michael and focus on Alek. Michael looked around at the two men and then stood up. He walked over to Alek and wrapped his arms around his leg.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you go find Nattie." Alek told him. The little blonde child nodded and toddled off.

"He's very handsome and smart, you must be very proud. He looks like both you and Chl- my daughter." He smiled. Alek smiled and shook his head. People made that mistake all the time.

"Michael isn't ours. He's a rescue, my aunt sent him here after his parents were killed." Alek said looking after the boy.

"You see him as you were after your parents died. You were the same age when your parents were killed, you felt like a rescue didn't you? You were adopted into a good family though, as he will, like my daughter. Now you are her protector and I assume her lover. You gave your life to save my daughters in the first slaughter when you were trying to escape; that brought you to five lives if I'm correct."

Alek didn't know what to say. This man knew a lot about him and that bothered him. Alek sat back placing both arms on the back of the couch. He pursed his lips momentarily before speaking. "You know an awful lot about me, I'm afraid I don't know nearly enough about you though. Care to enlighten me on that subject? I'm incredibly curious as to why my girlfriend's father, who has been missing and supposedly dead for fifteen years, suddenly shows up at our house, where nobody knows we are living, with virtually no explanation."

Jonathan smiled and nodded sitting back in his chair. "I've been missing, but that doesn't mean I haven't been keeping up in my daughter's life. I know exactly what has been going on. Who do you think Valentina was flying out to meet with every six weeks?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Reviews on this lovely twisted chapter and I'll repost by Friday.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.**

* * *

><p>Alek was enraged. He didn't know what to say, do, or think. Everything had been turned upside down in a second. The world he thought he knew and the people he thought he trusted were no longer real to him. This man sitting in his house who he had met only minutes ago knew more about their lives than Alek did himself. And who was he? He was Chloe's adopted father but he was also a bloody human. Alek was not an elitist by any means, he'd been raised by and with humans but there were moments when he felt that humans were beneath or should be excluded from Mai affairs. Brian was definitely one of those instances as was Jonathan King. The one person in the world he thought had all the right answers had betrayed him; Valentina had been meeting with this man. She had told him everything about Chloe's life for the last four years. Then it occurred to him, had it only been four years that he'd been receiving information. He looked up at Mr. King and the older man smiled a knowing smile. "How long has she been feeding you information?" Alek asked measuring his tone.<p>

"Yes, I knew that would be your next question. I knew when I assigned you to the protection detail of my daughter that you were the best and only option. You are smart and quick- a bit cocky yes- but overall you get the job done above all else. Valentina has been filling me in on Chloe's life since I left. "

"You, you assigned?" Alek asked tersely.

"Oh, you thought your 'mother' was in charge? Did you think that her finding you in London was an accident too? I told her where you were, just like I told your parents where the order headquarters was so many years ago." He smiled a wolfish grin and folded his hands in his lap.

"They died in that attack!-" Alek growled.

"Yes, not one of my better operations, I've gotten better since then. I'm sorry they died in the process but I had to get you, and they wouldn't have had it-"

"You bastard," Alek snarled.

"Things happen for a reason dear boy; you said it yourself just moments ago to my daughter. It is still true, things do happen for a reason sometimes it's just a reason beyond most people's understanding."

"Shut up!" Alek stood up and began to pace. This was too much information. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chloe's-"

"No, I want the real answer." Alek had never been this unsure of everything in his life. Everything in his life was not what it used to be and that scared him. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up on end and he tried to keep his breathing steady. He would not let this man get the best of him. He may have all of the information in the world but he could not take Alek's calm. "Now, Mr. King, my patience is running thin." He threatened.

"What will you do, Alek? I'm your lover's father, the only one she's ever known."

"He won't hesitate to kill you if he thinks you will harm me, and I won't stop him." Alek looked up at the door way where Chloe stood. Mr. King looked over slowly. "Answer the question, Jonathan." Chloe said in a steely voice. She walked over to Alek placing a hand on his arm. He calmed at her touch, he was still alert but he was no longer as harried. "Who are you?" She asked. He smiled again; Alek was getting tired of that facial expression.

"In about five minutes, you are going to get a phone call from Valentina and she is going to tell you that you need to run, that you need to run to Russia and be prepared to run after that. She is going to give as much information about your new location as she can; you are going to buy a ticket back to San Francisco-"

"We aren't doing anything you say until you tell us who the hell you are!" Alek shouted.

"You are going to do exactly what I say; if you don't you will both lose another life if not more." Jonathan turned his gaze to Alek. "You don't care how many lives you lose but you won't let them kill Chloe. If you don't do what I say, however, she will not only die but you will be forced to watch. That is why you will do exactly as I say. Answer the phone." He said. Alek's phone rang on cue. He worked his jaw for a minute before he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"What?" He said tightly. Chloe listened to the other side of the conversation. Valentina was telling him to run, just like her Father had told them. "Я доверял Вам! Я последовал за Вами! Вы предавали нас, кто - он и почему он называет все выстрелы? Скажите мне Валентину." Alek yelled into the phone. Chloe didn't understand, from the look on his face her father didn't know either.

("I trusted you! I followed you! You betrayed us, who is he and why is he calling the shots? Tell me, Valentina.")

"Сделайте, как он говорит, не задавать вопросы. Это - то, когда люди травмированы. Я не знаю то, чем является его план, всего лишь делают это, Вы можете доверять ему Alek." Valentina responded.

("Do as he says, don't ask questions. That is when people get hurt. I don't know what his plan is but do it, you can trust him Alek.")

"Он послал моим родителям их смерти, Валентине." Alek said quietly. Chloe could hear him

choke back tears.

("He sent my parent's to their death, Valentina")

"Вещь случается по причине, Alek. Не забудьте то, что - под угрозой. Сделайте, как он говорит." Valentina said quietly matching his tone.

("Thing's happen for a reason, Alek. Don't forget what is at stake. Do as he says.")

"Кто - он?" Alek looked over his shoulder at the man sitting on the couch.

("Who is he?")

"Aker" Valentina told him. Alek whipped around to stare wide eyed at the man sitting on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>So, lots of twists and new plot lines and tons of excitement to come, if you review. See the catch?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own Nine lives, or well it would be very different...**

* * *

><p>"What?" Alek asked quietly.<p>

"He is the messenger of-" Valentina started.

"Aker, the god of the double lions." Mr. King finished. Chloe looked over at Alek, unlike him she had not studied the Egyptian history in detail. She did not know what this meant. Alek hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket keeping his eyes on their guest the whole time. "You know now that my advice is the best to follow. I will be in San Francisco when you land, two days is all you have, protector. The time has come." Mr. King crossed the room to his daughter placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before letting himself out of the house.

Alek and Chloe remained frozen in place for a moment. They heard the door close and it wasn't until Michael went screaming through the upstairs that either of them moved. Chloe looked over at her lover and went over to him her hands running down his arms as she tried to bring him back to a place of normal function. She pulled him to the couch pushing him down to sit.

"Alek, what happened? Who is he? Who is my father? Why do we need to leave? What did Valentina say?" Chloe couldn't control herself from firing off all of these rapid questions. Alek blinked a couple times and then took in a deep breath letting it go slowly.

"Your father is the messenger of Aker. Aker is an ancient god of Egypt, older than Bastet. Aker is the father of twins, Bastet and Sekhmet. Aker has never been active like the other gods, until now. In the hieroglyphics he is depicted as two lions facing away from each other with a sun in the middle. It signifies his ability to see into yesterday and tomorrow. That is why he is in charge, why he has been calling all the shots. Everything that's happened, everything we've gone through in our lives has been designed by him to get us to this point." Alek explained. He clasped Chloe's hand in his and pulled her up from the couch. He ran up stairs, Chloe trailing after him.

"Alek, what are you doing?"

"You heard him, Chloe, we have two days to get to San Francisco. I don't know what's next, I don't know what he has planned, but I know it is not a good idea to disobey the gods." He said turning around to look at her. He stared deep into her eyes to make sure she understood. Chloe nodded and then ran ahead of him. She pulled out their bags and began to empty the drawers of their belongings. Alek pulled his computer out and pulled up the airlines. It was only a short amount of time before he shut the top. "We leave at 11 tonight." They both jumped when the door slammed open. Michael ran in throwing himself against the back of Chloe's legs wrapping his arms securely around them and burying his face between them. Chloe looked down at the little boy that they had taken care of for the last year and felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Michael," She whispered. She turned picking him up in her arms and looked at Alek. Alek knew what she was thinking, knew what was going through both of their minds.

"Chloe, love, I don't think we can take him. We don't know what we are getting into, we don't know how much danger there is or there is going to be."

"How can we just leave him- he doesn't have anyone else, Alek" She held him close to her protecting his head with her hand. She turned her head and inhaled deeply kissing the little boy's cheek.

"We can come back for him. We have the lives, he doesn't. He'll be safer here." Alek could hear the hitch in her breath as she exhaled but she nodded. He saw the glistening tear slide down her cheek and he stood up. Alek wrapped her and Michael in his arms squeezing them close to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple staying there for a moment before pulling away. He played with her hair twisting the long blonde curls around his fingers. "We will all be together by then, I promise. We'll come back for him; he'll be safe here with Nattie. He won't even know we were gone." Michael sat up in Chloe's arms and reached his hands out to her placing his small palms on her cheeks. He smiled and laughed. Chloe blew air out at him and he giggled more. The tears grew in her eyes but she smiled. Alek ruffled the little boy's hair and then continued to help Chloe. Leaving Michael would be the hardest thing they ever did.

Chloe had stopped crying about an hour ago, now she was lying with her head in his lap. Alek's hand rested on her shoulder while he held a book with his other hand. It had been almost five hours in the air and there was another five before they landed in New York, another five after that to San Francisco. It would be a long day and Alek was already exhausted. He couldn't get himself to sleep though. All he could think about was how he was taking Chloe back to a dangerous area where the Order was not only at work but knew what Chloe looked like. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be sleeping for a very long time. He knew the gods knew all, but he also didn't trust them with his or Chloe's lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is short, and it's really really late, and I'm super sorry I totally forgot that I hadn't uploaded it. I'm having a little trouble figuring out what I want to happen but I'm working on it because I want it to be good for you guys. Just be patient. <strong>

**Alright, so give me good reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own Nine Lives... Yeah if I did you'd be reading all of these stories in an actual book.**

* * *

><p>Chloe stepped off the plane into a completely different airport than the one she left. It was run down and all of the windows that had looked out toward the city were painted over. Carpets were thread bare and ceiling panels were hanging from the roof. She was amazed that the airport functioned at all but it was no surprise. They were one of the few people that walked through the airport now. All of the shops and restaurants were closed and tables were turned over. Chloe could feel the fear welling up inside her and she drew closer to Alek. He took her hand in his reassuringly. "I feel it too." He said quietly. They continued through the airport and finally made their way outside. They looked around the city they had once called their home and it was all they could do to not to cry. The sky was black with smoke and it was hard to breathe. Ash covered the buildings and the ground in at least an inch of soot. The streets were empty of cars and people. Alek looked around and Chloe watched as his jaw tensed as did every muscle in his body.<p>

Chloe ran through the streets, flames raged everywhere. Sweat rolled down her skin, her hair was soaked and she was having trouble breathing. She stopped running for only a second to look around, to try and decide where to go next in her helpless fight. There were bodies everywhere, and burning flesh permeated the air from the burning buildings. Chloe took off running again turning down streets and alleys trying to escape her pursuers. Chloe pitched forward suddenly and had to scramble to not hit her face on the ground. She pushed herself up onto her feet but stayed crouched. She looked behind her to see wheat she had tripped over and saw a body. She scooched closer to it and saw the familiar features of the face. She hit her knees and her hand instantly went to his chest and face. He was still and disregarding the raging flames all around them his skin was like ice. His deep brown eyes stared straight at the sky in an endless blank stare. There was a knife staked in his heart a piece of cloth stained with his blood had black markings on it. Chloe pulled it from his chest and saw the Order's symbol and a note.

"Because of you" it said. She knew they had left it for her. Alek was dead because of her. Just like everyone else. They had gotten to Amy and Paul and their little girl, they had killed her mother and left her for Chloe to find when she returned home. Jasmine and Valentina had died in a raid as they tried to give Chloe and Alek time to escape. Alek had been the last one. She had believed once that he was invincible but now she could see from the multiple stab wounds in his chest that they had taken all of his lives, as they would take hers. She cried over her lover, he had been her rock the only reason she found the strength for her life. She didn't know what to do now. There was no one to tell her what to do; there was no one to protect her. She heard footsteps in front of her but didn't bother to look up. She didn't care now. She may be the uniter but there was nothing left to unite.

"Hello, Chloe." She recognized that voice. She looked up and took in the sight of her father. He was wearing a dark long coat and a hat and he had a smile on his face.

"This is your fault!" She yelled. "You told us to come back! This all happened because I came back and it's your fault!" Jonathan King took a step forward.

"It's not my fault Chloe, you are the Uniter. This is what your life is supposed to be."

"I hate you, you can see yesterday and tomorrow, why didn't you just kill me when you knew my life would end this way!"

"Because, the gods do not work that way."

"Screw the gods! They mean nothing to me! All they have ever done is cause me suffering and pain." Chloe collapsed across Alek's body. His blood soaked into her hair and wet her face but she didn't care.

Again she heard footsteps, she didn't look up she knew who it was. She knew that they had come for her.

"Chloe-" the icy voice called.

"Don't, don't taunt me. I've given up. My lives are yours" She cried. She heard the steps come closer and she sat up. She kissed Alek's dead cold hand and whispered her undying love for him and then stood to face her executioner. She saw the cold smile and the even colder eyes and then she felt the stinging bite of the knife in her gut. She stared at the man and let the tears escape her eyes. She didn't care anymore. She wasn't scared, and it wasn't the pain of his knife it was the pain in her heart that she hoped his knife would kill.

* * *

><p>Chloe felt a hand rub her back and she sat up. Her back ached from the odd position she'd fallen asleep in. She looked around as she stretched and saw that people were exiting the plane. Alek sat next to her watching as she woke up. He grabbed their bags and helped her out of her seat before following her off the plane. Chloe was almost scared to look around, her dream had horrified her and she was hoping that that was all it was- a dream.<p>

The airport looked the same as it had when they left. The city did too. Nothing had changed. It was just as sunny and just as smoggy in San Francisco as it had been when she was growing up.

They walked to a car rental place down the street and found only one man at the desk. They walked up to the desk and waited for the man to acknowledge their presence.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the man asked. They could see the boredom in his eyes.

"We just need a car." Alek said.

"Well, as you can see we have a full lot, not many people come to our agency anymore." He told them. Chloe looked at Alek pulling on his arm. He put a hand over hers.

"We have no choice, parents- they want to make sure that we're taking care of the baby alright." He said placing a hand on my stomach. "We're newlyweds and this is the only place that works on our budget." The man behind the counter nodded and started typing. Chloe looked up at Alek and smacked his hand away from her stomach. They had talked about kids before. Michael had helped them realize that they could do it, and for Chloe that she wanted to have kids of her own- just not anytime soon.

"Name?" The man asked

"Mr. and Mrs. William Stone." Alek said. Chloe tried to keep her mouth from dropping open. She saw him fiddle for something in his pocket and when he handed the man his credit card, she glanced quickly at the name and saw that it indeed said William Stone. She also saw the silver band on his ring finger. The man took the card from him clicked some more buttons and then handed Alek his card back.

"The keys are in the car, take whatever one you want." He told us and then sat down.

"Thank you. Ready, darling?" Alek asked with a tinge of humor in his voice. He took her hand and led her out the door. Alek looked around the lot and then walked down one of the aisles.

He picked out a black Dodge Ram. Chloe didn't say anything she just got in the passenger side of the truck and closed the door. Alek threw their bags in the back seat and the climbed into the drivers. "Hi, honey, I'm home." He joked. Chloe glared at him. "I didn't want people to know we were here, for everyone that doesn't already know us we are Mr. and Mrs. William Stone, alright Katherine?" He asked. I nodded knowing that it was for my own safety and for his own. He took my hand and slipped a ring on my finger. "I now pronounce us husband and wife." He said and then leaned across and kissed me. We started driving and I saw him look over at me while I admired the simple silver band with a tear drop diamond. "Don't get too attached." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, So I hope you like the chapter. Let me know in a review what you like or even what you didn't like!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

**I apologize it took me this long to update, I was really busy with school and everything and A Different Kind of Knight is easier for me to whip out, but here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Don't get too attached." Alek said with a smirk on his beautiful face. I sat back and frowned, still gazing at the beautiful ring. His words rang in my ears and seemed to bounce off the different contours of the diamond as I stared at it. His words kind of hurt, just a little. I know that I am only nineteen but I've known that I've wanted to be with Alek for the rest of my life, for three years now. I've lived with him, slept in the same bed. We've made love to each other and raised Michael together. I wanted to be married to him. I wanted to be staring at the ring on my finger like it was actually mine. I wanted it to mean that we had made the promise to love and keep each other until death do us part- or final death do us part in our case. I threw my hand to the side, unable to look at the silver band around my finger anymore. It taunted me and caused the ache in my heart from his words to deepen. I saw Alek look over at me when my hand hit the chair but I just let my head roll towards the window.<p>

San Francisco passed in a blur before my eyes, the good news was that it looked the same as it had when we left, a little less scary now that it wasn't the middle of the night. Alek turned down a road I didn't know and I sat up. "Where are we going?" I asked a little colder than I should have. I was upset and I didn't know how to not let it show. I loved Alek, and I knew he loved me but I didn't want to just be the girl he slept with. He gave me a funny look. He'd obviously picked up on the tone in my voice but was confused as to where it was coming from.

"Valentina and Jasmine moved after we left. We aren't going to the pent house." He explained. We drove for a while longer in silence. "We can go see your mother later, if you want- or Paul and Amy?" He was trying to solve the problem without even knowing what it was. I narrowed my eyes at him and then sat back in my seat and looked forward.

"I'd like to see my mother first. I didn't get to say goodbye to her when we left and we've hardly talked."

"And Paul and Amy?" he asked. I could hear the hesitation in his voice. Even after three years he was scared of her friends.

"Yes, Alek, I'd like to see Amy and Paul too. Maybe we can meet them for a coffee later."

"Alright, sure. Let's get settled in here first, though, alright, love?" he asked patting my hand. I tried not to but it was involuntary. My hand jerked away. I saw the hurt and confusion flash across his face but he didn't say anything. He pulled into a parking spot at the side of the large house and turned the engine off. As I got out of the car I looked up at the building, and up, and up. This house was incredible. It was all white and had four floors, the top being a half floor with veranda's on the top. It had a view of the bay and the bridge. There was room for six cars and the whole area was covered in plants. Alek took my hand in his lacing our fingers together. He pushed the ring against my skin and I grimaced. He didn't notice and placed a hand on my lower back and led me up the stairs to the front door. The door opened when we got there and Jasmine rushed out embracing us both in a ferocious hug that nearly crushed us. When she pulled back we both sucked in a deep breath but it was forced from our lungs as she clung to us again.

"I can't believe you two are home!" She squealed.

"Jasmine, we can't breathe?" Alek told her. She apologized and stepped back.

"How was your guys' flight, was it okay? Did you guys escape without being seen? What about here?"

"I know what I'm doing, Jasmine." Alek smirked. "You're looking at Mr. and Mrs. William Stone."

"But don't get too attached." I said dryly walking into the house. Jasmine gave Alek a look who only shook his head, just as confused as she was. The house was huge and gorgeous. I had never seen anything like it. Valentina descended the large stairs that were in front of the doors and smiled when she saw me. She embraced me pulling me tight against her.

"I never thought I'd see you again, dear girl. And my nephew!" she said opening one arm to Alek who returned the hug, just as I did. She pulled away and looked at us both. "You look well, Chloe you are as gorgeous as ever- especially with that ring on your-" I frowned.

"It's part of my protection, nothing more- apparently." I told her tightly sending small glances Alek's way. Valentina raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't say anything.

"Well, let's get you settled it, I'm sure you are tired." She led us up the stairs and down one of the massive hallways. She opened a door on the right but barely stopped. "This is Alek's room- though we are not under any impression that he will be using it other than maybe for the closet. This is your room, Chloe, and Alek's I assume." She said opening two large French doors into a suite of rooms. "When we bought this house we designed this for you and my nephew, though it is designed more to your tastes." She explained. Alek and I both stepped inside the room and looked around. It was gorgeous; the walls were a turquoise color with fun accents. There was a living room, a closet and bathroom and the bedroom. I found that the bathroom connected to Alek's bedroom but he in turn had his own closet on the other side of that. I smiled, this was an amazing surprise and I could already feel all the stress falling away from me. "Well, I'm sure you are exhausted, we'll have dinner around 7pm, if you would like to join us but don't feel obligated. We understand international travel far more than most people."

"Valentina, we may have been gone for awhile but we are still the same people. We'll make ourselves at home. We aren't guests, we're family." Alek told her giving her a smile and a quick hug. Valentina smiled in turn and then left closing the doors behind her. I heard Alek walk towards me and then he wrapped his arms around me. "You know with all the stress lately, we haven't had any fun lately." He whispered in my ear kissing my neck. Again as if it had nothing else to do but taunt me, I felt the ring burn against my finger and I pushed Alek away from me and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, took off all my clothes and then took off the ring. I stared at it for a moment, wanting to throw it out a window, or flush it down the toilet- anything so that I didn't have to put it back on my finger. Like a good girl, though, I placed it on the counter and climbed into the shower letting the warm water run over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I have pictures of the house, please send me a message and I will send them to you if you would like to see them. <strong>

**Reviews make me happy, real reviews make me really happy. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Nine Lives, because if I did it would totally still be on the air and i would have met Benjamin stone...either of those happened- No.**

* * *

><p>Chloe put on her pajamas and then towel dried her hair. She looked at the ring on the counter and glared at it, trying to melt it with her stare but the beautiful little thing that seemed as if it twinkled back at her just to mock the pain in her heart, she decided to leave it where it was. There was no reason for her to wear it, everyone here knew it was a scam. Chloe could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she continued to anger herself. She took five deep breaths and then opened the door. She went straight to the bed. Alek was lying on the left side flipping through a magazine. Chloe threw back the covers, making sure to cover his magazine with the sheets, and then lay down pulling the covers back over her. They had agreed a long time ago, when they had first decided to stay in the same room that they would always sleep in the same bed regardless of how upset they were with each other.<p>

Chloe's back was to Alek and she had closed her eyes already. Alek knew she was upset with him, he just couldn't figure out why. It had come on all of a sudden. They had been fine on the plane, and even when they were walking out of the airport, sure she had been a little tense coming back into San Francisco but she was not mad at him. It had been the car ride that she had stopped speaking, or speaking in clipped tones when he asked her a question. He'd seen her admiring the ring he'd put on her finger, she'd smiled but that was the last time he had seen that. Alek stared at his girlfriend as she lay in the bed next to him and frowned. What had set her off? He wondered. He sat up to see if he could see anything, but nothing struck him. He shook his head and then decided to follow her lead and take a shower before going to bed. He started the water testing it with his fingers for heat and then pulled his shirt off throwing it on the floor. A glinting caught his eyes and he turned to the counter. Next to the sink was the ring, just sitting there._ Why would she have left-_ he thought. Then it came to him. "Damn." He said quietly.

"_Don't get too attached."_ He'd smirked. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He'd said it to be cute, she'd taken it as he didn't want to marry her. He planned to marry her, he did, and not when she was pregnant like many people thought. He was going to marry her when things settled down a little when he was sure they could have some time together, alone and without the risk of the Order ruining his plans. He'd meant to not get attached to that specific ring, it was simple and nothing like he had in his mind for the love of his life, it wasn't worthy of her. Instead he'd come off like an ass and he'd upset her. Now he had to clarify and explain to her what he meant, but she was already asleep. Alek continued to undress and then got in the shower. He'd explain to her as soon as she woke up.

The warm water loosened his muscles that were strained from lifting bags and not enough exercise as of recently. He stretched the muscles in his shoulders ignoring the sharp biting pain of the knots there. He'd have to get back into shape. He and Chloe had trained but it usually turned into a different calorie burning exercise. Alek knew that now that they were back in San Francisco they would have to start up training for real again. He closed his eyes and finished up his shower. When he got out he thought about going and exploring the rest of the gigantic house, but then he saw the large bed and Chloe's sleeping form. A small smile graced his lips for a second as he watched her sleep. Her breathing was smooth and unlabored, and her nose scrunched ever so often as she dreamed. He walked over to the bed and crawled over to her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek softly. She turned her head into his hand. He smiled; even if she was mad at him when she was awake she always loved him in her subconscious. Alek hated when Chloe was mad at him, especially when she was so mad at him he couldn't kiss her anger away. He pushed her hair away from her face running the long curly blonde locks through his fingers. They would make beautiful babies one day, blue eyes and blonde hair maybe a couple brown eyes but he loved the baby blues Chloe had. He smiled and then slid down until he was laying down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her small frame and then closed his eyes, inhaling the soft and sweet aroma of her skin and hair and promptly fell asleep.

When Alek woke up in the morning Chloe was still sound asleep. He sighed wanting to explain everything to her but not wanting to wake her up. He also felt the urge to exercise somehow. Alek looked around the room and then went downstairs. He went out into the garden and picked a couple flowers and then ran upstairs. He pulled the petals from the flowers and spread them out on the pillows around her. He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and bent over the desk as he wrote.

_Chloe, I know that the flowers don't hardly make up for what I did, but I hope you'll let me explain today. I have something special planned. Be ready by 12._

_Alek._

He left the note on his pillow and then changed into some basketball shorts and went downstairs. He was about to go outside for a run when Jasmine found him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Thought I'd go for a run." He told her opening the door.

"That's too bad, the basketball court hasn't been used and we thought that now that you are here it might get some love." She said sipping her coffee.

"There's a basketball court?" He asked closing the door. She nodded and then jerked her head for him to follow her. They went down the stairs and she opened the door. There was a full basketball court with a small weight lifting area off to the side as well as a room off to the side that held all of the Mai training gear. "Interesting-" he said looking at the room.

"It's safer, and allows for practices any time of the day instead of really late at night." She explained leaning against the door frame.

"Chloe will be glad to hear that." Alek said and then walked farther into the room and picked up a basket ball. He dribbled a couple times and then shot.

"Do you regret not being able to play ball your senior year or go to college?" Jasmine asked. I pushed on the ball with both hands rotating it in my hands.

"Sometimes. I would have liked to continue to play but I wouldn't trade the time with Chloe for anything. And who knows maybe we can go to college- You never know what's in our future." I told her and then shot the ball again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me extremely happy, you know what to do. <strong>

**Ten reviews and I'll update by Friday**


	16. Chapter 16

** Disclaimer: I dont own nine lives. It's sad I know, because let's face it- if i did it would still be on air and there would be more than three books.**

* * *

><p>Something tickled my lip and I smiled. I reached a hand out to push Alek's hair out of my face. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel his head under my hand though. His side of the bed was made and there were flower petals spread across the pillows. I blew the one that had been tickling my lip away lightly and sat up and stretched. I shook out my hair and then looked over when something on Alek's pillow caught my eye. I threw myself to the side landing on my elbows and then brought the small piece of paper up so I could see what he had scrawled across the page.<p>

_Chloe, I know that the flowers don't hardly make up for what I did, but I hope you'll let me explain today. I have something special planned. Be ready by 12._

_Alek._

I frowned trying to remember what it was he did and then it all came back to me. The ring, the 'don't get used to it'. I frowned even harder. I know that it should upset me but it did. I know that I should be thankful for Alek's love, that I should be glad that we have stayed together this long and that all but for the ring, the papers, and the ceremony we are all but married. Like any girl though, I wanted the ring, the papers, and the ceremony. I wanted to be able to call Alek my husband, to call him my own. I didn't want to tell anyone that he was my boyfriend anymore, I wanted to tell them he was all mine. We had been dating for a little over three years, I didn't want to date. I wanted to settle down and live in our own house, I wanted to raise our children and watch them play in the backyard. I had been forced to grow up before my time; the order had taken a stage of my life. I didn't regret the time that Alek and I had spent together. If we had stayed here, stayed in school or gone to college we wouldn't have the relationship we had now. I rolled over on my back, Alek's note still clutched in my hand. I closed my eyes and thought about those three years. They had been so special. I smiled. The first couple of months were hard. I hadn't been able to say goodbye to anyone, we had left so quickly and it hurt me knowing that they were all back in San Francisco and I was in London. Alek had been so kind and attentive. He'd made sure that there was not a moment that went by when there wasn't something for me to do, something to keep me busy. He'd showed me all the sights of London and then he'd taught me to horseback ride. That had been a source of expression for me. I was often found riding when I needed to work through something. Alek had been ready to hold me and kiss my tears away when I just needed to cry too. I remember one time when Alek had found me sitting in the shower. I'd been thrown from my horse after trying to jump something that I wasn't ready for. I hadn't hurt much, just bruised my bum a little. I was covered in mud though. I'd sat in the mud for a long time just crying. It had started because of the pain but it had continued because of the pain inside. I'd somehow made my way back to the house and went straight to the shower. I didn't even try to take my clothes off. I just turned the water on and crawled inside pulling the glass door closed. I sat underneath the water letting it run over me. I continued to cry, watching the muddy water wash down the drain. Alek had found me and simply came in and sat in the shower with me. He had held me, kissing me softly and rubbing my arm. He whispered comforting words in my ear until the tears stopped. He was always so strong; he was always there for me. He was always tender too, always soft and sweet when he needed to be.

Then the second year, we'd gotten Michael. He'd come to us as a baby, not even three months old. He was gorgeous and many people who saw us out thought that he was ours. He had become ours. The first time that the caretaker had placed him in my arms I'd looked into his blue eyes and fell in love. He was my baby. I'd done everything but breast feed the small baby. Alek and I had taken turns waking up and feeding him. We'd changed the small baby and sat up when his first tooth broke through the gums. We'd watched as he took his first steps, and heard him say his first word. I missed our little boy desperately. It had only been four days since I left him but if felt like it had been forever.

I remembered all the times that Alek and I had spent together, all of those secret and private moments that we had sneaked. The tender and passionate moments in hall closets when we had heard the maids coming, the blissful mornings when all we thought about was how we had woken up next to each other. We had waited six months after that night that he had died before we'd made love again. It had been completely his idea. He said that after everything that had taken place he didn't want our entire relationship to be based on an emotional and rushed 48 hours. We'd gone out on dates, and he had treated me the way that I had always wanted to be treated. So many nights after that had been lost in passion.

All of these things made me feel horrible for the way I had treated Alek, and yet here he was trying to apologize and make up for it. I shook my head and rolled out of bed. I caught view of the clock and realized that it was almost noon. I quickly dressed and then went to look in the mirror. I pushed my hair back from my face and put on some light makeup before heading back out to the bedroom. I stopped at the door and looked back at the counter where the ring sat exactly where I had left it last night. I was still hurt, I still wanted to be married, but I was going to act like a big girl. I placed the ring on my finger and then went downstairs. I followed the noise of a basketball and found that there was a full basketball court in the basement. I was about to open the door and go in when Jasmine grabbed my arm. She pulled me a little to the side so I could look through the door without being seen. We watched Alek for a little while, while he acted out play after play by himself. I smiled seeing how much he was enjoying himself. "He's happy playing ball." I said quietly.

"Yeah he is." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "I asked him if he regretted not being able to play ball, you know not being on the team his senior year or going to college. It was always his outlet, you know. He loved playing, he still does." She said. I looked down. I knew how much he had given up for me. I knew that he had been pursued by scouts since his sophomore year and that he could have gone pro or gone to any college he wanted. I knew that because of me he had given all of that up. I don't know why she was telling me this, it only made me hurt more. I could feel the tears start to well up and spill over. Jasmine placed a hand on my shoulder. "He said he didn't regret any of the time he spent with you. He would give up any chance he had to play basketball for the rest of his life for one day with you, Chloe. That ring is just a ring, it means nothing to him. The ring that he'll give you on your wedding day that's the ring that will mean everything to him." She said. I heard her leave but stayed where I was for a minute before going into the gym.

"Hey, looks like those fingers are good for more than just one thing." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me really really happy. Make me smile! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I dont own the Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

* * *

><p>"You would know, wouldn't you." He smirked. He picked up the ball and held it in his hands turning it between his long fingers. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.<p>

"I would at that." I said walking forward. I walked two fingers across the top of the basketball and then onto his chest. He looked down and watched my fingers, primarily one finger that was curled into my hand. The diamond glinted in the sunlight coming in through the window. He grabbed my hand with one of his to look at the ring more clearly. He began to slide the ring off of my finger and I pulled my hand away from him.

"You don't have to wear it, I was jerk and I didn't think before I spoke. I'm sorry, Chlo. I didn't mean what I said that way. I know that it came off that I didn't want to marry you, but that's not what I meant at all. I said 'don't get attached'" I closed my eyes momentarily. I heard the basketball bounce against the floor and then both of his hands were on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked deep in his eyes. "listen, I said 'don-'" he stopped seeing the pain in my eyes. So, maybe this big girl thing was harder than I thought. "I said the thing I said," He nodded slowly trying to confirm that that was better. I waited looking deep into his eyes. "because I didn't want you to get attached to that- this ring." He said pointing at the one on my finger. "This is nothing, Chloe, this is a hunk of metal with a small blob of compressed carbon. This is nothing compared to what I can and will and want to give you when I propose."

"Stop-" I begged him. "I'm sorry. I acted like a baby, we've had three amazing years together, where we've grown so close. We were practically married and all I could think was how I wanted to be Mrs. Alek Petrov, not just Alek Petrov's girlfriend or that girl he sleeps with-"

"You are not just that girl I sleep with, Chloe-" I gave him a look, "Well you are but that is not the only thing you are." He said smiling softly.

"I'm saying that I wanted more than what we had, but more than what we had is only a few material things, and I'm sorry for being such a brat. All I want is you and I have that- I hope." I knew that deep down inside that was partially a lie, I wanted him, but I wanted the ring, I wanted the wedding. I wanted the whole world to know that he was mine. He pulled me close to him and gave me a gigantic hug.

"I told you to be ready by noon but-"

"No, it's fine-"

"I got distracted. I was just going to go for a run. Jasmine distracted with the basketball court and-"

"It's enough to see you happy." I said. That I meant full heartedly. It was enough to see him playing basket ball without a care in the world. I took a step back, relishing the feel of his fingers as they slid down my arms. I spied the basketball to the side and then looked back at Alek. I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips playfully. Alek looked at me warily trying to figure out what was running through my mind. I darted out of his grasp and grabbed the ball in my hands and dribbled a couple times. Alek turned and smiled, the competitive glint already at full force in his eyes. He'd taught me how to play, I wasn't good but I could handle the ball. "Are you ready for this, Petrov?" I asked dribbling the ball between my hands.

"Yeah, King-" he hesitated only a second unsure if that would bring back any of the emotions I had so kindly been showing the last couple days. "show me you your moves." He said regaining his cocky attitude back when I smiled. I took the ball in one hand and charged up the court. He kindly stayed away not trying to take the ball like he would have if it was anybody but me. He didn't even jump to block the ball when I went up for a layup. He only swept my feet out from me before I could land on the ground. He scooped me up in his arms and spun around and around pulling me closer to his chest with every turn. A burst of laughter exploded from my lips as I let my head back and my hair spun around with us. Alek began to laugh as well. He set me down still keeping his arm around my waist while we both stumbled a bit regaining our balance. We were looking at each other, our eyes shifting as we watched the other. We continued to get closer and closer our lips not a few inches away. Like every time, I was in his arms my body ached to feel his, my lips burned when his were so close. He brushed his lips against mine and then I felt a slight pressure before he pulled away. "Don't play-" I whined. He placed a finger over my lips and looked around. He had his nose in the air and then it scrunched as he found something that he disliked. I pushed his finger away from my lips and sniffed the air. "What do you smell?" I asked quietly. Alek snarled and took off running. I followed him. "ALEK!" I yelled. "What is it." He threw the door to the basement open. I dashed behind him. "Damn it Alek! What is it?" I yelled.

"Jackal." He growled. He ran up another set of stairs to the main floor and I continued to take the stairs three at a time to try and catch up with my crazy boyfriend who seemed to have lost his senses. I continued to yell after him, trying to get him to slow down, to think this through. Last time he rushed head long into a jackal he had almost died. I wasn't going to let that happen. I couldn't catch him though. I cursed myself for not consistently training over the last three years, all of those attempted training sessions that had usually ended up in bed- or behind the closed door of the training room. My lungs were bursting and my leg muscles burned as I continued to try and catch my boyfriends. He burst through the door leaving it swinging on its hinges as it hit the wall and swung back. I pushed it back again as I reached the top. I turned and followed Alek to the front door where a man was quietly closing the front door. He was wiping his shoes on the mat when Alek slammed him against the door. I heard the audible crack as the man's face hit the door. He put his hands above his head. Alek's claws were out and his eyes were small narrow slits. I stopped only a few inches from him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alek-" I whispered trying to calm him down to a state where he could think. I heard a snarl emit from the Jackal as he tried to push against Alek's weight holding him against the door. Alek grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the door again before pulling him back again.

"Alek! Let him go!" Jasmine yelled running over. She pushed Alek back and he stumbled. I caught him in my arms turning him away from everything for a second. I put my forehead against his and breathed in his face making sure that I breathed as steadily as possible. It was something that we had often done before and we instantly set into a rhythm. We turned around to see something we never thought possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me really really happy. Make me smile!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Nine Lives, only my original ideas and a deep addiction to this show that is fed by writing.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine was stroking the jackals face as she searched his eyes. "I'll be fine." He said quietly. Her hands continued to run over his cheeks and then she kissed him softly. My eyes grew wide as I knew Alek's did as he stood behind me. He tried to take a step forward but I continued to block him.<p>

"It's okay, Alek, I don't think he's going to hurt anyone. Am I right Kai?" I asked. Kai looked over at me and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you recognize me. I was worried you wouldn't after so many years."

"How can you forget a smell like you." Alek said a little icy.

"We couldn't forget you, Kai. You did save mine and Alek's life." I said elbowing Alek lightly in the stomach. He coughed.

"Yeah, of course." He said. Jasmine wrapped an arm around his waist and I heard the small gasp from Alek's mouth.

"It has definitely been many years since we last met." I said. "Much must have happened." I said smiling. "Why don't we catch up?" I offered. Kai and Jasmine nodded and we moved toward the sitting room.

"Jasmine, why don't we get drinks for everybody?" Alek offered. "Kai, do you want some water- in a bowl perhaps?" He asked. I could see the hardness in his eyes, the skepticism.

_Alek, damn it._ I thought. Alek looked at me.

"Only if you're going to lap milk from a saucer." Kai said with a good natured smile. Alek ground his teeth a minute and then grabbed Jasmine's arm before dragging her to the kitchen. Kai and I watched after them for a minute before I turned to him and smiled.

"Alek's been under a lot of pressure. He's learned things all his life and he's learning to fix them but-" I started.

"I understand. You think that Valentina was so accepting at first. I had to save her life as well before she took any sort of liking to me." Kai smiled.

* * *

><p>"A Jackal." I snarled. "You and Kai! Of all the- I can't believe you." I threw my hand against the wall.<p>

"Alek!" she yelled.

"How can you even be around him. How can you stand that smell. His family- how-" I quieted for a minute. "They tried to trap Chloe."

"Kai tried to save Chloe, and you if I remember correctly. You get- you get used to the smell. It's not bad after awhile. It just sort of happened."

"You're dating a-" my lip curled and I knew that I hissed a little. "Jackal. How did that just happen. He's not even the same race."

"Well the same race hasn't been as good to me as it has been to you, now has it, Alek!" She yelled back. "Have you forgotten my last boyfriend? I haven't." She pulled up her shirt and showed me the scar on her stomach. "Kai saved us. He saved my mom and myself. Things happened after you left that you cannot even begin to understand. The Jackals, they aren't our enemies anymore. I know that you don't think things changed while you were gone, but they did. This is a very different world you've come back to, Alek. Kai and I are happy. He makes me happy like Chloe makes you happy. I haven't felt that in a long time. Kai and the jackals are what we need to win this war. We've never seen it before because we've been too blind to see that Chloe isn't supposed to just unite humans and Mai but all of us." Jasmine said. I looked at her, truly looked at her and studied her. She was happy. She was angry with me, but she was happy. I nodded at her and then grabbed four cokes and walked back out to the sitting room. I looked at Chloe and felt all of the happiness well up inside me like it did every time I saw her. I took a deep breath and walked into the room setting one coke on the table and handing another to Kai. I then walked to the other side of the table. I handed Chloe a coke and then sat down next to her. I played with the skin on her back, trying to calm myself down. She didn't move but I felt her hair rise on her back as I lightly tickled her.

"So, Kai, how do you think it will work, will there be little kitties with large fangs, that scratch themselves running around?" I asked smiling. Kai choked a little on the coke but smiled and laughed. "Sorry about earlier, dog is an acquired taste that I'm learning to like." I said smiling. I took a drink of my coke and then looked over at Chloe. She was looking at me like I'd gone insane. We continued to talk and catch up and aside from the occasional dog joke I couldn't resist from throwing in ever so often which was expertly retorted every time, it went well. Jasmine was surprisingly correct as far as the smell dying down. And although it still tickled my nose, it didn't overpower me. The words that kept playing over and over in my head were "He makes me happy like Chloe makes you".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, i'm really busy in school- taking two writting classes so that these and my own original writing get better! yay but it means I have no time to really write anything. That and I'm just not in the mood to write. So yeah, The updates will be slower and I hope that you will continue to stick with me!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Nine Lives, only my original ideas and a deep addiction to this show that is fed by writing.**

**Sorry it has taken so long, I have been really busy and haven't been able to write so I'm rewarding all of your patience with uploading new chapters on all of my stories and a new story soon to follow, look for Death is like Chocolate!**

**So, i've gotten this review a couple of times now about my switching points of view a lot and yes I know that I tend to do that because i'm writing three different stories all at the same time from different points of view, so i'm sorry if I skip back a forth a little bit. But the least you could do is be compassionate about it. I'm sorry that the fact that I bust my ass to get these chapters up for you regardless of the fact that I have a six page paper due every two days on a different book for college is annoying in the fact I dont have time to check and make sure. I know I make mistakes, everybody does, i'm not a computer i'm a human who appreciates the story more than the grammar. I understand your point, but I need you to understand mine, this is not something I do because I have nothing else to do- I have way too much to do- this is something I do because I like to write and I like The Nine Lives of Chloe King, so forgive me if I accidentally am writing so fast on so many stories that I slip up here and there.**

* * *

><p>Chloe couldn't believe that after three years she was finally going to be able to see her mother. Meredith had understood why Chloe had to leave; she even understood why Chloe couldn't contact her very much. Chloe knew it had been hard on her though, it had been hard on both of them. Now, Chloe was standing on what used to be her porch. She looked around at the house she had grown up in. It wasn't home anymore. This wasn't her porch anymore. Chloe didn't have a porch. There were porches Chloe been on, porches she'd enjoyed long talks on, porches where she had kissed Alek but none of them she considered her own. Chloe sighed and looked behind her. Alek leaned against the banister, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He was a patient man. She smiled and then pulled a hand loose, lacing their fingers together she opened the door. They walked into the house and Chloe looked around. She listened around for Meredith's heartbeat and found it upstairs. "Mom, I'm home!" she called like she always had when she had come home from school. She heard her feet hit the floor as Meredith raced towards the stairs. She ran down so fast Chloe feared that she would hurt herself but Chloe met her at the bottom and they crashed together in a hug. They held each other for a long time simply enjoying being in the other's arms again. Meredith pushed Chloe back and looked at her before pulling her daughter close again. She did this a few more times before finally letting go of her and walking over to Alek. She gave him a big hug and then pulled them over to the table.<p>

"It's been so long and then you just walk in here!" She said. She was smiling but Chloe knew that she was still trying to recover. Chloe reached a hand over to cover her mothers and smiled. That was when Meredith looked down and Chloe regretted her choice. "You have left out a very important detail it seems." Meredith said looking up at Chloe and then at Alek. Chloe looked down at the ring for a minute and then back at Alek. She wasn't sure how far this 'engagement' story was supposed to go. Surely she could tell her mother that this was only for her protection. Alek looked skeptical. He probably didn't know how far they should take this either.

"What, you wanted me to come in here and say, 'Mom, I'm home and oh yeah Alek gave me a ring'?" Chloe asked her trying to laugh. She hadn't said engaged, or getting married, so that later if Chloe was able to tell her she wouldn't be able to say she had lied. Meredith studied Chloe for a minute and Chloe knew she was analyzing the look in her eye and the tightness of her laugh. Chloe begged her with her eyes to leave it alone so she could explain later, when Alek wasn't here. She took her cue and simply smiled at Chloe and then at Alek.

"I guess that that is a little presumptuous isn't it." She smiled. Chloe laughed, as did Alek. They continued to talk and catch up for awhile before Alek leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd love to stay, but I need to brief Valentina and find out what's been going on around here. Will you be alright, love?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright, I'll send a protector over just to make sure. See you at home?" he asked. Chloe looked at her mom and then turned back to him. She opened her mouth to answer but he cut me off at the start. "We'll talk about it later." He said before saying goodbye to her mother, kissing Chloe and then walking out the door.

"Chl-" she stopped her mom, tapping her ear to remind Meredith of the heightened hearing that Mai had. They waited for a little bit longer. Chloe loved Alek and shared everything with him but she didn't want to have to explain the engagement in front of Alek. He would have known how much it still bothered her. "Can I talk now?" Meredith asked leaning very closely to her daughter and whispering very low. Chloe turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, you can. And at a normal level too." she told her whispering.

"You said that he gave you a ring." Meredith said. She was still as quick and in tune with her daughter as she always had been. She had heard the tremor that Choe had been trying to keep down and seen the look in her eyes. Chloe looked down at the ring again like she had been doing so often now.

"He gave me a ring and that's it."

"I don't understand, kiddo." her mom said placing her hand on her daughters. She covered the ring and the slight fixation Chloe had broke. She looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"We aren't engaged. It's part of our cover. We are Mr. and Mrs. Stone to the rest of the world. I'm not supposed to 'get attached'-" Chloe stopped talking and looked down. She couldn't believe that this was still bothering her. Why wouldn't it simply disappear like she had continued to will it to? Her mother got up and walked into the kitchen. She could hear the rush of water as it cascaded into the metal tea pot and she could hear the click of the stove as she turned it on. Chloe smiled when I heard her get the tea bags out and two mugs. "I love him mom, I can't help it. I learned that a long time ago. The past three years though- I slept next to him every night, we-" Chloe hesitated for a minute and then thought that there was no way she didn't know or at least suspect. "we made love to each other, we raised an orphan little boy named Michael. We are married except for actually being married. I want it so badly mom. He on the other hand, he doesn't." Meredith placed a mug in front of her and sat down across from Chloe. She rubbed a hand over her arm. "He explained that when he said to not get attached he had meant to this ring, because he would give me one so much better but that is not the issue. I don't care if he ties a string around my finger I just want him." Chloe explained. Her mother nodded and sipped her tea. "I've tried to forget mom, I really have. I've tried to be happy with what we have and I am- I'm just so ready to be married." Chloe held the hot mug between her hands and looked down at the steaming liquid. Her mother's arm snaked around her shoulders and she pulled her close.

"I remember when we were having a talk over at the kitchen counter about how you didn't know who to pick between Brian and Alek. You said that you thought you were in love with Brian but didn't want to be- I knew who you were really in love with. I knew even then that you were in love with Alek- I knew you knew it too. I just knew that you knew he would wait, that he would be around forever, so you pursued Brian who wouldn't be. Alek is always going to be with you, Kiddo, not even death has kept him from you. He'll ask you to marry him. I know he will. When he does it will be the perfect time too, don't worry about it." Meredith said. Chloe hoped so, but the unsettled feeling in her stomach worried her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me smile, real reviews about the chapter make me really happy. Make me smile!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to sincerely apologize to everyone about not updating anything recently. And I apologize again for this not being a chapter… I've been really busy, but Spring break is coming up and I plan on writing a whole bunch for you all! **

**And just to keep you all excited here is what is going to happen in the next couple chapters of each story! **

**Across Different Worlds: **

****"I dont feel good about this." I whispered to Alek. They were inside the police office but right across the street was a man who had watched them since they left the apartment.

"Chloe, do you recognize him at all?" Alek asked hushed. Hank came over seeing how uneasy the two were.

"Everything all right?" He asked following their gaze out to what was now an empty doorway across the street.

"Maybe." The two mai responded. They looked at each other, both of them wondering where they could have possibly seen the man across the street before, why he was watching them, and why Hank seemingly couldn't see him.

**Different Kind of ****Knight:**

I looked at myself in the mirror the next morning. "Chloe" I whispered to myself. The name was foreign in my mind and familiar on my tongue. I pulled my hair up in random places admiring the red streaks in my blonde curly hair. It meant I was my old- new- I was Sekhmet again. They were only a faint strawberry red right now, but I knew they would darken and lighten according to the blood. They were my power markers.

"CHLOE!" My mom yelled from down the hall. I dropped my hair and walked out into the hall. I leaned against my mother's bedroom door way and looked in. Meredith was sitting on the bed listening to the news. Pictures of Brian Rezza were flashing across the screen. The headlines read, "Boy found dead in an abandoned warehouse" and "Boy killed by a mysterious hole through the brain." Meredith looked over at me, her face stricken with grief and concern. "Are you alright?" She asked. I looked at the screen. I knew that I had killed him. I had done it as part of my duty, I had killed him and I didn't feel guilty about it at all.

"I'm all right." I said quietly.

"But, Chloe, he was your first kiss- he means something to you"

"I don't want him to by my first kiss." I said crossing my arms.

"What?" Meredith asked puzzled.

"I want last night, with Alek, to be my first kiss."

**Life Lost and Gained:**

"Don't you see, Amy, now he will have to marry me." Chloe said.

"Chloe, don't be silly. Don't force him to marry you by getting pregnant." Amy told her. "Let him propose when he wants to."

"Well..." Chloe dragged out. Amy studied her friend.

"Chloe-?" She questioned. "You aren't"

"He will have to propose now. I didn't do it on purpose either, it just happened. But it happened, and now I'll get exactly what I want."

"I swollen belly and a kid you cant take care of by yourself." Amy asked.

"No, him. Forever and completely mine."

**I hope you like these sneak peaks. I will have new chapters up for all of these stories within the next two weeks! hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the post make me really happy. Make me smile.  
>As Always I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Just a deep addiction for the show that is fed by writing fan fiction. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So this is yet another apology. **

**And you guys really aren't going to like this. But I just no longer have the time or the creativity right now to put the effort into these stories. **

**I'm not saying that they will never be finished, or that this is the end of MAIGRLCHLOE but for now I just don't have the energy. **

**I'm really sorry, and I hope you forgive me. I promised myself that I wasn't ever going to do this but I just cant finish them right now. **

**Sincerest apologies,**

**MAIGRLCHLOE**


End file.
